Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in the imaging of a radiation image (particularly, X-ray image using an X-ray) in a medical field, a radiation imaging system for imaging the radiation image by irradiating a radiation to a subject and detecting an intensity of the transmitted radiation by a radiation detector has been known. Generally, in a hospital, a network has been constructed and various kinds of medical apparatuses are connected to the network and are interlocked with a hospital information system (HIS), a radiation information system (RIS), a medical image server, and the like.
In the imaging in the radiation imaging system, it is necessary to select an imaging condition prior to performing the imaging. Ordinarily, optimum image processing parameters differ in each combination every body part to be imaged and imaging position of a subject to be imaged and every type of radiation detector which is used for the imaging. The imaging condition is constructed by conditions having those information. For example, when the operator wants to perform the imaging under such conditions that a body part to be imaged is a chest region, an imaging position is a standing position, and a radiation detector A is used as a radiation detector, he selects the imaging condition having such information prior to imaging. The imaging condition is constructed by the following two kinds of information: that is, information of body part to be imaged (hereinafter, simply called body-part information); and combination information comprising imaging position information and type information of the radiation detector. In a setting display screen or the like, a setting of an association between the body-part information and each combination information can be performed. In an edition of the combination information, a change of the imaging position information and a setting of an association between the type information of the radiation detector and the inherent information of each radiation detector and the like can be also performed.
In the case of introducing a new radiation detector into the radiation imaging system, there is a case where associating work of the combination information and the body-part information (ordinarily, there are a number of body-part information) becomes a burden on the operator. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-039198 discloses such an X-ray imaging control system that when combination information comprising imaging position information and type information of the radiation detector is newly formed, a burden on the operator is reduced by automatically performing the association between the combination information and each body-part information.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-039198 presumes a case where the combination information was newly formed. For example, in the case where a substitute apparatus is introduced when the radiation detector has broken down, in the case where another radiation detector is newly introduced, or the like, the operator needs to manually make the setting of association between the inherent information of the radiation detector and each combination information. Therefore, in the case of performing the association between the inherent information peculiar to the radiation detector and a plurality of combination information, since there are a plurality of combination information, there is a possibility that the associating work becomes a burden on the operator or it results in such a mistake that the operator forgets the association with specific combination information.
It is, therefore, an aspect of the invention to provide a technique which can reduce a working load and a mistake of the operator at the time of introducing a radiation detector.